Tropes 9 and a half
by anthfan
Summary: Follow up fic to Tropes#9 (the handcuffed together trope). Felicity finally finds a use for the handcuffs Oliver gave her.


**A/N: This 'and a half' has been brewing in my head pretty much since I wrote the last few words of 'Trope #9'. If you don't remember that was the 'handcuffed together trope' and ended with Oliver gifting Felicity a pair of green fur lined cuffs. :) **

**27hope has been practically BEGGING for this addition since then and I was snowed in yesterday and had too much wine and...you get Oliver handcuffed to the salmon ladder. **

**This is totally NSFW, PWP. You've been warned. :) **

**Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

She's never said a word about the handcuffs. She knew he knew she had them. Knew she'd taken the box from her desk and seen what was inside, but he'd never said a word and she hadn't either. She'd slid them into a drawer and left them there, knowing there would be a time and a place.

The time and place was two months later.

They were together now. However that could be defined. Not public, but both committed. Keeping their relationship a secret was almost like a game to her to see how long she could keep them hidden. Digg usually just laughed and shook his head at their antics, or sighed heavily when it meant he had to take two trips so they wouldn't be seen in the same car together at certain times, but he followed through good naturedly.

She couldn't say why that night was the one where she remembered the green fur lined cuffs but she did, and as soon as the idea was in her head it had been cemented. For over an hour she'd sat, nervously waiting for Digg to leave, anticipation making her shaky and restless as she watched Oliver work through a training set on the practice dummy.

When Digg finally said goodnight she let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and reached into the drawer, pulling out the box.

Oliver had moved on to the salmon ladder and didn't seem to be paying her any attention. They'd had some sort of unspoken agreement that nothing sexual really happened in the lair. Other than the first time they'd really kissed they kept their contact to a minimum there. She'd still kiss him before and after a mission and he'd often lay a hand on her shoulder when she worked, but beyond that they behaved themselves, because at the end of the night either she found herself at the mansion or he rode home with her and it all seemed to just work itself out.

But that night...that night was different and as she watched him work up a rhythm and move up the salmon ladder, abs contracting, chest glistening, she knew she was about to break her rule about no sex in the lair.

Moving carefully she opened the box and pulled out the cuffs, barely giving them a glance as she quickly undid two buttons of her already low cut blouse and smoothed her hands over her slim pencil skirt.

He was focused on his task, but she knew he was aware of her approaching. She kept the cuffs hidden behind her back as she stood in front of him as he descended.

Her cheeks were flushed, heart already racing as he made his way down, and when his feet were back on the floor he didn't move, he let his hands rest on the bar as he stared at her, one eyebrow quirked in confusion.

She took a deep breath and then brought her hand out, cuffs dangling from one finger and she watched, simultaneously fascinated and turned on as his eyes darkened as he understood.

He didn't say a word as she approached, but when he went to lower his arms she ticked the finger that held the cuffs back and forth and gave him a disapproving look.

His mouth lifted up in a lazy half smile he knew drove her crazy and she felt a swirl of desire swoop through her stomach as she slowly walked towards him. His hands stayed where they were, lightly gripping the bar just above his head and she had to take a deep shaky breath at the image he presented.

They'd had sex. A lot of sex. Good sex. Great sex even. In a lot of different places, including both her desk and his at the office, and once on a rooftop after a particularly harrowing escape, but this felt dangerous and taboo and made wetness pool in her center before he'd even touched her.

She walked right up to him, so close she could feel the waves of heat pouring off of him, her heels making her only have to tilt her head up slightly to look him in the eye. Without blinking she reached up and wrapped the first cuff around his left wrist before she looped the chain around the bar and secured his right.

Without words she asked if he was alright, if it was going to bring back any bad memories of the island or their time being held captive but he just gave the cuffs a small tug and let her know he'd be fine.

They both knew he could break the chains if he really wanted to, but this wasn't about him being subdued.

Her hands rested lightly on his shoulders before she let them trail down his front, his sweat dampened skin slick and smooth under her touch. His pecs twitched and she looked at him through her lashes as she stepped even closer until the cool fabric of her shirt just brushed his middle.

Taking her time she drew small whirls and patterns over his chest, avoiding his nipples she followed the lines of his muscle and let her blunt nails dig in slightly as she tripped over the mixture of scar tissue and unmarred skin.

When she looked up at him next she could see his jaw was set, and his respiration had increased and it sent a secret thrill through her.

Slowly she leaned in and pressed the smallest of kisses against his chin. He tilted his head down and tried to find her lips but she evaded him easily and gave him a wry smile. Again, she pushed up on her toes and let her lips linger this time, kissing over the same spot, as her teeth scraped over his stubble and her tongue flicked out to lick just under his jawline. A low rumble came from his chest filling her with heat, so she moved her lips over and did it again.

She repeated the process, working her way down his neck, licking and nipping and sucking a path that left him twitching beneath her. When she reached the hollow of his throat she laved the spot until she heard him pulling on the cuffs, then she dragged her nails down his chest and made sure they cut over his nipples.

The air left his lungs in harsh huff, and she wondered how far she could push him. She bit her lip and raised her hands to the buttons of her blouse as she thought about how fun it was going to be to find out.

His eyes were near black and the look he was giving her made the breath catch in her chest as she worked the remaining buttons free, not wasting any time before she slipped it off her shoulders and let it fall forgotten to the floor.

She appreciated the way his gaze cut over her, taking in her black lace bra and the flush of her skin. Knowing she had his complete attention she removed her glasses and then the band that held her hair and walked slowly and purposely towards her desk to lay them down. On her way back her hands reached behind and found the zipper to her skirt, letting the material slide naturally down her thighs as she walked and stepped neatly out of it, leaving her in nothing but her heels and a pair of underwear that matched her bra.

His hands were clenched tight around the bar, and an almost dangerous look had settled over him. The want and desire flowing from him made her press her thighs together the final few steps trying to get some friction where she needed it.

When she was in front of him again she didn't hesitate. Her hands flew to his waist and made quick work of the closure on his pants. She let her fingers walk northwards, coasting over the ridges and valleys of his abs and when she leaned in close and sucked one nipple into her mouth she heard and felt the way he drew his next breath through his teeth.

Hands roaming across his stomach and around his back she used her tongue to flick the hardened nub, loving how his hips jerked into hers and when she bit down she looked up just in time to see his head fall back.

She moved to the other side, making sure she didn't skip a single bit of skin as she kissed and licked her way over. His right nipple seemed even more sensitive if the low growl he emitted was any indication.

Bending slightly she worked down now, tracing the line of his pecs with her tongue before she made a direct move down the center line of his abs, lowering herself as she went until she was on her knees in front of him.

The padded mat provided cushion and she let her eyes flash naughtily as she ran her hand over his ass, squeezing once before they followed down the back of his thighs.

The heavy boots he always wore took more time to remove than she cared to admit, but soon enough they were out of the way and she could tug the tan cargo pants down until all that was left were the black boxer briefs.

She tried to ignore how wet she'd become as she stared up at him, his erection obvious through the thin material as every muscle tensed, waiting for her to act.

He was practically vibrating as she ran her fingers as light as she could up his calves and across the sensitive skin at the back of his knees. When she reached the bottom edge of the briefs she pressed up on her knees and trailed a line of wet kisses just below his navel making his hips jerk forward again.

Bit by bit she worked the briefs down, her lips moving over every inch of newly exposed flesh until his cock appeared.

In one swift motion the underwear was around his ankles and her mouth was around his cock. His entire body reacted, as he rocked back and then forwards into her touch, a string of incoherent Mandarin hoarsely escaping his throat.

She ran her tongue around the tip, her hand gripping the base as she took him in as far as she could and hollowed out her cheeks. As she worked her way over his length she didn't dare look up, knowing if she did she'd be lost.

All she could hear were the soft wet sounds she was making and the clang of the cuffs on the bar. He always liked burying his hands in her hair when she did this, and she knew it was driving him crazy not being able to touch her.

She could feel how tight his quads were and see how he dug his toes into the mat to keep himself from thrusting into her mouth. Using her hand she stroked him firmly as she focused on the head, swirling her tongue around and around before she found the small slit and tasted the fluid that was already leaking. When she tried to work her tongue into the space he reared back, almost roaring and she knew he was close. She dropped her mouth over him once more, the tip of his cock brushing the back of her throat and she hummed her approval as her clit throbbed and demanded attention. He growled again and she took the hint, lifting off of him and standing on slightly wobbly legs in one smooth move.

When she looked him in the eye again she knew she'd pushed him almost to the edge. The storm that raged behind his normally blue eyes was dark and heady and it made her swallow hard. He was close to tearing off the cuffs and taking her.

One quick flick of her fingers and her bra was gone, and a second later she'd skimmed out of her underwear. His eyes darkened even more if that was possible as she stood before him naked.

His eyes fell shut when she pressed herself against him, and she hissed as her hard, overly sensitive nipples made contact with his chest. His arms jerked again as he tried to bring them down and touch her.

Finally she laid her hands on his shoulder and moved in until her mouth hovered just above his and then she closed the distance.

This he could participate in. This he could control. His lips and tongue worked over her mouth, licking the corners, stroking along her tongue, sucking on her bottom lip until her stomach felt like it was flipping constantly.

His cock twitched between them and she ground her hips into his, moaning into his mouth as she tried to get contact on her center, one of his knees raising to slide between her legs. She gasped into his mouth and clutched him tight to keep from losing her balance, tiny whimpers escaping as she pushed into the hard muscle, knowing if she just rocked a few times she'd probably be able to come from that alone.

It took more willpower than she thought she had to step away from him, her eyes half lidded and hungry as he gave her a smirking grin, knowing that even without his hands he'd been able to get such a reaction from her.

Her hands roamed over the broad planes of his chest and she let her fingers trail gently over his ribs as she moved to walk around behind him. The power shift between them was abrupt and she enjoyed the way all the muscles in his back rippled as he stood straighter, unable to see her and awaiting her next move.

She took her time, fingers skimming across his lower back just above the wide band of burned tissue and then up as she pressed her mouth to his skin and felt him shudder. Her lips worked over his shoulder blades, his raised arms making the definition stand out that much more. There was something almost overwhelming about having him at her mercy that made her blood rush that much quicker.

As she made her way around his other side she let her palm rest over the now healed wound on his side. The one he'd received when they'd been ambushed in the car. It had left a faint line that she knew would fade over time and eventually disappear, just like the one on her thigh, but it didn't keep him from kissing it every chance he got.

When she was once again standing in front of him she took a second to appreciate the sight before her. Naked, cuffed to the bar above his head with his cock stiff and ready as he fought for control, she'd never seen anything she wanted more.

Knowing they were both too close she made her decision and planted both hands on his shoulders before she pulled back and gave him a wicked look. She bounced once and pushed up as she jumped, wrapping her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist. His eyes widened as he realized she had no intention of uncuffing him until they were through.

She watched as he understood and then accepted the challenge.

Sighing she twisted her pelvis into him as his cock slid over her wet folds. With a groan she ground into him and gasped as her clit found his hard length, making stars shoot behind her eyes as her head dropped to his neck.

He grunted and gripped the bar above their heads tighter. She wanted his hands on her. Wanted him to touch her, but the control she felt just then was good too and she knew as much as he wanted to touch her as well he was enjoying this.

Her nails dug into the top of his back as she slid up and down his cock, making sure she took it slowly even though it made her gasp and moan.

His mouth found her neck and she let out a shouted curse as her head fell to the side, his lips and tongue and teeth making her forget who had their hands cuffed. When he tongued the spot he knew made her squirm her hips bucked back and then down, seeking him. His cock brushed across her entrance and they both groaned.

Unwrapping her arms she reached up, one hand at a time and gripped the bar, her hands on either side of his, their pinkies overlapping. Using the upper body strength she'd gained after being part of the team for over a year she pulled herself up slightly and he took advantage of her new position by leaning forward and capturing one taut nipple in his mouth.

His name flew from her lips as she froze and let him suck on the stiff peak, his tongue flicking over it, sending shots of electricity straight to her clit. One particularly violent jump of her hips sent his cock sliding through her slit and she knew they couldn't wait any longer.

With his mouth still attached to her breast she lined him up and then ever so slowly let herself lower down.

His mouth stilled, his breathing halted, as did hers, until he was in her to the hilt. Their foreheads met as his mouth pulled from her nipple with a wet pop and then she was moving.

Using her legs as a counterbalance and the bar she held for purchase she drew herself back and then down, the angle making him hit a spot inside her she'd never felt before.

He was still at first and then he began meeting her, thrust for thrust, his powerful hips driving into her perfectly.

Her breath was ragged, her heart beating so fast she thought it might burst, and a fine sheen of sweat had broken across her skin as the beginning of her orgam began to uncoil low in her belly. She could feel it starting to crawl up her spine, the way first her toes and then her feet and then her legs would go numb as all the blood was diverted to her center.

Her hands fell from the bar, one cupping the back of his head, the other falling to lay limp on his chest. His head was bowed as he continued to work, never breaking his rhythm and it was that rhythm that was driving her so close to the edge.

The only sounds were their heavy breathing, and the sound of him entering and exiting her as he'd pull almost completely out before filling her once more. Her thighs began to shake where they wrapped around his sides. She could feel him tense, and the way his thrusts finally lost the rhythm somewhat.

Tiny pinpricks of heat blossomed over her chest and up into her jaw until she was only capable of making small, high noises from the back of her throat. His lips moved across her cheek to her mouth, their tongues tangling together messily.

She was close, so damn close she could feel it boiling up inside her about to overflow any second.

All it took was one hushed Russian phrase that she knew meant 'Come for me', and she exploded. She cried out as she clutched his shoulders and buried her face in his neck, her teeth biting down on the cords of muscle as she spasmed around him.

He followed her a few seconds later, pelvis jerking erratically as he came with a shout, the bar actually lifting off the ladder before it clanged back down in place.

She sagged against him, the only thing holding her up her now weak arms and legs, and without him to catch her she let out a growl of frustration as she pulled off of him and let her legs fall to the floor.

His head was bowed, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to suck air back into his lungs. She pressed slow, wet kisses from his ear to his mouth where he kissed her back languidly. His eyes were still dark and she gave him a broad smile which he returned as she trailed her hands up one arm and undid the cuff.

He didn't wait for her to undo the other as he wrapped both hands around her, pulling her in close and dropping his mouth to hers as he kissed her. The feel of his hands on her finally making her skin tingle even as she could still feel the aftereffects of her orgasm. Fingers worked their way through her hair as he cupped her face and she hummed happily.

When he drew back she undid the other cuff and then let them drop into his palm. "Next time you can use them on me."


End file.
